harmony_unleashed_mlpxni97asfandomcom-20200213-history
Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift NeoWave
Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift NeoWave ('ハーモニーアンリーシュド ヒューマン·ポニドックス コンティニュームシフト ネオウェイブ ', Hāmonīanrīshudo Hyūman· ponidokkusu Kontinyūmushifuto Nioueibu) is an upcoming Japanese-American anime television series produced by Sunrise, NBCUniversal Japan and Hollowfox Entertainment with animation provided by Ivannimation Samurai Studios , a japanese animation studio spin-off for Ivannimation Studios . The series has its returning crew, Aaron Montalvo is the story supervisor, Yoshiaki Okumura will be the chief director, Hatsuki Tsuji will direct the series, Yasuko Kobayashi and Jin Haganeya will compose the series' writing as well as co-writing the series, John Joseco will design the character concept designs while Hajime Watanabe adapts the designs once again, and Taro Iwashiro and Taku Takahashi will compose the music. The anime series will start with a feature film in 2015 and a television series airing in 2016. About the Anime Sunrise and Hollowfox Entertainment has been announced that in the future, there will be a potential sequel to Human Ponidox Continuum Shift to be in production later in the future around 2014 and 2015, but might be separated from the Spirit Brony High universe, since it's a spin-off of the series taking place in the future. Nitroplus will collaborate in the series with Jin Haganeya as story editor. It is also announced that Yoshiaki Okumura, now as chief director, John Joseco and Hajime Watanabe as character designer, Yasuko Kobayashi as story editor, and Hatsuki Tsuji announced that he will take part as the director of the series along with chief director Okumura, even though he is working on Cardfight!! Vanguard (until CFVG), alongside the return of Hajime Watanabe as animation character design for the anime and the return of Seiichi Nakatani as chief co-animation director. Okumura talked about having first a feature film before starting the television series, like Montalvo wants to with the Anthro Bunraku: The Next series, but later Sunrise and Montalvo accepted the fate to start a Neowave sequel series with a feature film. In AnimeJapan 2014, Sunrise confirmed that the series will be part of the Harmony Unleashed media franchise's 5th Anniversary, hence its launch date January 2016 release for the series to air on TV after the movie being released in December 2015. The series is expected to be after the events of AppleSpark Complex and a continuation from the NeoWave movie. Gen Fukunaga announced that Funimation, alongside FremantleMedia and Hollowfox licensed the rights to NeoWave for an english release with Universal Pictures as co-licensor. Plot Years into the Future, Magic Seed, the son of Twilight Sparkle and Applejack and his twin sister Sprint, has their new home after the rebirth and futuristic remodelation of the Golden Oaks Library and the Council of Bonds has been separated ever since the Mane Six are now married and had children, hence their children will be Magic Seed's friends, such as the happy yet crazy and speed riding Accelebratia, the daughter of Rainbow Blitz and Pinkie Pie, the magically delectable Pumpkin and her twin brother, the strong and nice Pound Cake, the Baby Cakes of Mr and Mrs. Cake, the fabulous Gem Sapphire and Ruby Amethyst, the twin children of Rarity and Spike, The brave and kind Sweet Cider, daughter of Big Mac and Fluttershy and the most vagrant offspring of Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry, Sunset Glare. Together they join forces with the chronicles' human children and Aaron's baby niece, now all grown up, Ivanna as they live their own lives while trying to bring new evil down. Characters Episodes The series is confirmed to be set to release in January 2016, as part of the Harmony Unleashed 5th Anniversary. The series will air on TV Tokyo, TV Aichi, BS Japan, AT-X, Animax and AM-Bushidox in the week of January. Production 2015 © Sunrise x NaruIchi97/Harmony Ponidox Shift NeoWave Project,TV Tokyo Licensed by Hollowfox Entertainment, Hasbro Studios and NBCUniversal Entertainment through FUNimation Productions Ltd. All Rights Reserved Category:Human Ponidox Continuum Shift Series Category:Sequel Category:Anime Series Category:Animated Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:TV Series